Tickled Fantasies
by MornaStarlettaFireSeer
Summary: Matt Hardy comes home from a hard day at work. He is welcomed home by a beautiful girlfriend, and an offer he can not refuse.


A/N: hey everyone, this is a story for my friend I made just because she loves him so much. I hope you guys enjoy this. All the precautions were shown in the first section where you clicked on the link. Please don't flame me just because you think it was vulgar. I warned you in the beginning and for those of you who don't know what Lemon is yet! It means Major Sex Scenes. This is a sour Lemon not sweet and sour I'm afraid just sour. On with the story.

Your night Mr. Man

Matt walked into the house sighing as he dropped his keys off on the entertainment center. Lucus ran around his legs as he walked to the kitchen for a beer.

"Lucus not now, I had a hard day at work." Matt took out the hair tie in his hair and put it back in opening the fridge. All the bottles of beer were gone. He opened the freezer, all the vodka was gone. "Zaharah!" He yelled through the house slamming the door shut. He stopped and looked back at the fridge.

"Yes Matt?" Zaharah answered from upstairs in the bedroom. Matt opened the fridge and looked at the picture of Zaharah in the fridge. She wore no clothes and she was lying on the bed naked. Matt blinked. His phone rang in his pocket. He had a text. Actually he had seven text messages. He opened each one in turn. The first one was a picture of Zaharah's feet, newly pedicure and looking wonderful like the rest of her body. The next text was another picture but on Zaharah's lower legs. Matt raised an eye brow opening the next text which yet again was a picture, but of Zaharah's upper legs, just barely missing her sex. Matt quickly moved to open the next text this one was a picture of her legs spread wide and inviting to Matt's eyes. The next text it took him a little time to open. This was of her upper body, her breasts full and plump. He opened the next text and saw a picture of her face in complete rapture. Her teeth teasing at her lower lip making it look like she was holding a moan back. The last and final text was words only. "It's your night Mr. Man, What do you want from me?"

Zaharah smiled at Matt and twirled her leash around her hand until she ran out and twirled it the other direction.

"What ever you want Matt, all the things you will need are over in the chests. I won't make a peep, or I can be as loud as you need me to be." Her tail swished behind her as she reached down to unbutton her pants. Matt walked into the room slowly, his eyes narrowing on Zaharah

"You know you didn't have to do this babe." He stood closer to the bed, leaning down as he started to roughly squeeze her ass for a few moments, before walking over to the chest. Leaning down he started rummaging through it. She giggled and pulled her pants down and dropped them to the floor. Her leash she wrapped carefully around her neck and took her shirt off over the collar. Her earrings getting caught, but only for a second. She threw both garments to the corner and stood at the side of the bed waiting for Matt to come back with something. Matt pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She looked at the handcuffs and got on her hands and knees facing the head board. He walked to her and hand cuffed each of her hands to the bed. She flicked her tail up and let it rest on her back. Matt wasn't much of a talker when it came to sex, but his body language gave everything away. He walked back around behind her, getting on his knees behind her and rubbed himself into her. Zaharah moaned loudly and let her head settle against the headboard.

"Oh Matt!" she begged flicking his nose with her tail. Matt didn't give her much time to react as he undid his pants. He took off her panties and unclasped her bra before he pulled his waist back until his tip found its way into her little rosebud and pushed in slowly. Zaharah blew her hair out of her face and squealed,

"Oh Matt!" She yelled moving her hips back and forth to add to his pleasure. She pushed her hips together making everything tighter and better for him.

"Mmmm" Matt groaned loudly as she tried to tighten up for him, but he wasn't going to let her legs come together. He leaned down over her, making himself push in farther, and grabbed both her hips. Now lifting her legs spread in the air and pulling back on them. Zaharah gasped as he pulled her legs apart, his strength clearly showing. She moved her hands to the farthest they could go to give herself more balance as he lifted her into the air. Her leash unraveled and fell to the bed between her arms leaving her neck bare. Matt gripped her legs more, using her own limbs to plow into her as he slowly lost control. Zaharah screamed with pleasure digging her nails into the bed. Each thrust making her breasts swing underneath her body. She yelled his name throwing her head back.

"Please more." She moaned feeling the friction between her legs grow. Matt groaned as her walls made his entry easier. Zaharah screaming as the vibrations went through her she took one of the pillows and shoved it into her mouth to quiet the yelling. She didn't know if he wanted her to be loud or not. Her feminine juices spilling between her legs now and onto the bed. Matt reached in front of her, taking the pillow away "Mnnn no, I want to hear you scream." His hand let go of her hip, letting one leg fall, as his he still pumped into her like an animal. Zaharah watched the pillow being taken away panting.

"Ohhh" She groaned clenching her teeth, the thrusts pulsing through her. She used her free leg to push back and shove him back into her. "More!" She screamed, squealing when he hit her inner wall. She was close to her limit already. The hand cuffs caused such a problem. Why did she tell him anything? She can't do much. Matt's thrusts became wilder, more freelance. He could hear her panting, her little sounds of pleasure and the sound of their skin hitting together which caused his mind to grow even wilder. He reached up and grabbed her hair in his fist and pulled her head back. She screamed and let her tail lay across his arm. His long nails left her hair and scrapped down her back, not breaking the skin but leaving the red marks to prove he had done it. The bed creaked as he continued to thrust; he could feel his release like a fire waiting to burst out into the open. Zaharah gasped for air being pulled farther back from the head board with each thrust as Matt tried to go deeper inside of her. He wanted, NEEDED to be deeper inside her, a part of her. He let go of her other leg and gripped her shoulders pulling her back onto him with as much force as he could and as fast as he could. His groans because yells, his hair falling out of the hair tie he kept it in. Zaharah reached up and put a hand on his hand and used her other one to push away from the headboard and keep her up right. Closer, closer, closer she could feel it. Soon she would climax and he would too. She could feel his hair on her back, how she longed to run her fingers through it.

"Matt!" Zaharah yelled giving Matt the extra shove over the edge and he was gone. Colors bursting in his head and all around him.

His senses slowly came back to him. He held up Zaharah's small frame and slowly exited her. She moaned with his efforts and sighed as he laid her down on the bed. Matt unhand cuffed her and threw them on the floor. He held her to his body, panting into her hair. Reaching up she felt what she wanted. A fist full of Matt's hair. Slowly she ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes.

"Is that what you wanted Matteh?" She asked leaning closer to him for warmth.

"Yes Zee Baby, that's what I wanted." He pulled the covers up around them, kissing the top of her head. They both fell asleep spent.

A/N: Please Review the story at the bottom or top of the page where your comments can go.


End file.
